Never Before Seen
by LeadroftheEmoPenguins
Summary: Max's sketchy hormones have taken quite an effect on him. On the night that he fights with Jenny about her writing a story about him he hits her. Shane steps in and this is what happens... One-Shot.


**A/N: Hey everyone so I wrote this while I was sitting in History about a week ago. I figured that I might as well post it on here and see what you all think of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The L Word.**

Shane was asleep on the couch in the living room when she heard yelling. She sluggishly got up and saw Jenny and Max fighting over a laptop. She slowly started to move towards them. She saw Max raise his hand and slap Jenny so hard it caused her to fall to the ground. "Hey" Shane yelled running over and punching Max when he turned. His shock caused him to stumble back a couple of steps. "Stay out of this Shane it has nothing to do with you."Max said in a voice that truly scared Shane, but one look at the bruise forming on Jenny's face and she found her courage. "She's one of my best friends and I'm not just going to sit back and let you hurt her." Carmen came out just as Max growled and ran at Shane who managed to just duck under the punched aimed at her face. He ended up punching the wall instead leaving a rather large hole in the wall where Shane's head had previously been. "Carmen, take Jenny and get out of here." Shane ordered. When she saw that Carmen was frozen in place unable to move she yelled, "Now Carmen! Go to Bette and Tina's house and use their phone to call the cops." Carmen broke out of her stupor, grabbed Jenny, and ran to the door. She opened the door looking back just as Shane dodged another hit from Max, and she managed to drop sweep his legs out from under him. He hit the ground with a loud "_thud_," and Shane said, "Max you need to calm down. We can talk this out." Max only growled and used the counter to pull himself up off of the phone. Shane looked up at Carmen quickly. Their eyes locked for just a moment then Carmen was out the door. She ran across the yard and straight to the back door of Bette and Tina's house.

Carmen knocked furiously on the door until Bette answered it. "Bette, I need to use your phone. Max has gone crazy. He hit Jenny and when Shane went to defend her he lost it. She's still over there trying to get him to calm down." Bette nodded to the crying Latina in front of her and moved aside to let her and Jenny in. Carmen gently laid Jenny on the couch and then ran to the kitchen to grab the phone. While Carmen made the call Bette went to go wake up Tina.

When Tina came down Carmen was hanging up the phone and Bette was doing her best to check over Jenny. It seemed as though she had a concussion, but Bette couldn't be sure. "Carmen, call Alice, Dana, and Kit and get them over here." Tina told her. She nodded and began to dial frantically. She looked out of the kitchen window and found out that she was able to see what was going on with the fight. She called Tina over. The blonde came running over. Carmen pointed to the window while she explained the situation to a groggy Alice who was instantly wide awake when she heard the news. Alice promised to be there with Dana as soon as she could. Kit had promised the same thing when Carmen explained what had happened. The two women watched out the window at what was going on. Max was swinging something at Shane. Carmen let out a small scream/ sob when the object connected with Shane's chest causing her to double over in pain. Max looked up and saw the two women watching. Carmen held her breath as he sneered at them before he pushed Shane out of the view of the window. "Please hurry" Carmen whispered just before the doorbell rang and Alice, Dana, and Kit let themselves in. They all crowded around the window to try to see something anything, but there was still nothing in their view. Bette offered to go over and help, but they decided that it wouldn't really do any good to have her barge in and possibly distract Shane and get her hurt more than she already was.

They stood there for about five minutes before they heard sirens. Everyone except for Bette and Jenny ran out the front door and to the front yard as the police charged into the house. They watched two men come out dragging a struggling Max. Carmen watched as they forced him into a police cruiser and drove off. Then another officer came out supporting a pretty beaten up Shane. They all ran over to the ambulance where Shane was being looked over by an EMT while she told the police officer what had happened. "I was asleep on the couch when I heard yelling. Max just went completely crazy. He hit Jenny. That's when I stepped in. I told him to stop, but he tried to hit me too. I tried to get him to calm down, but it wasn't working. I told Carmen to get Jenny out and go to our friends and neighbor's house. I told her to call you. Almost as soon as they were out of the house Max ran back to his bedroom. I went to follow him to make sure that he didn't try to run away, but I hadn't even made it out of the kitchen before he ran back out with a baseball bat. I avoided his swings for a little while, but he managed to hit me once. Then he pushed me into the living room and threw me into the television. I got up and just did my best to keep space between us. Then he heard the sirens and tried to run. I managed to tackle him to the ground. He flipped us over and hit me once before your guys came charging in." When she finished talking she began to cough.

The police officer let the medic take over with Shane while he took statements from the others. Then he led a medic inside to look at Jenny after taking her statement.

About half an hour later Shane stumbled through the door and sat on the couch. "Hey how are you?" Carmen asked. Shane raised her eyebrow at her and she chuckled. "Alright stupid question, what did they say?" She inquired. "They say that my ribs may be bruised, but they don't think that they're broken, and I may have a concussion." Carmen sat down on the couch next to her and hugged her. "I was so scared." She whispered. Shane slowly and painfully lifted her arm and wrapped it around Carmen's shoulders. They were all silent until the EMT left. Jenny was the one to break the silence, "Shane thank you for sticking up for me back there, and I'm sorry that you got hurt defending me." Shane just waived her thanks off and asked Carmen, "So can I come back to bed now?" She asked and Carmen laughed and nodded kissing her lightly. "Shane where did you learn to fight like that?" Dana asked. "Well you all know how I used to 'turn tricks' on Santa Monica Boulevard with Clive?" When they all nodded she continued, "Well after I stopped doing that I never truly felt safe on my own, so I took a few mixed martial arts, self defense, and boxing classes."

They all decided to stay at Bette and Tina's for the night. Jenny slept on one couch and Dana slept on the other. Shane had opted for the floor so that she could more comfortably cuddle with Carmen. Despite the night's events everyone felt safer that night then they had in a long time.

**A/N: So I know I haven't updated any of my stories lately, but I have been grounded for the last two weeks. I'll update as soon as I possibly can though so just bear with me. Anyway please REVIEW and let me know what you thought. I love you all.**


End file.
